The Simplest Save
by Restrained.Freedom
Summary: A precocious child... A sarcastic dragon... A moody rider... Throw them all together and watch what happens.
1. Part One

**A/Notes: Posted 6-10-2012**

**I stumbled upon this old {old} story that was written years ago by myself and another fan. I ask you to forgive the less than polished writing. But I felt it should be presented very close to the way it was originally written; as a roleplay exercise. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am still working on my other stories... slowly, but surely. **

**One more thing, Please take note of the important Author's Note at the end of the chapter... Thanks**

* * *

**The Simplest Save**

**Part: One**

Looking up into the sky the three year old child spotted a glimpse of red through the canopy of trees. Her head tilted to one side. She had seen the blue dragon fairly close before, and was rather sure that what she was now seeing was also a dragon.

Having been sent to a 'safe zone' by her older -over protective- sister, Ta'Leah had quickly grown bored, and taken to occasional exploring; and without permission, it must be said... This was one of those times. And being very small, she was very good at it.

She hurried up the wooded mountain path, but she really had no hope of catching up with the flash of color she had spotted. Instead she just enjoyed the chase.

Above, the ruby colored dragon growled. He wasn't sure what he'd seen through the trees, but as he was hungry and on a hunt, he decided to swing around and investigate the movement.

He soared a lazy arch back to the direction he'd come from, and landed on the path just ahead of the tiny girl. She had to have seen him now. His face scowled as he discovered that his prey was only a human, and a small one by the size of it.

Ta'Leah's little adventure to find the dragon soaring overhead had been a fun game, little did she expect that she would actually run into him. The girl halted in her tracks and froze with a startled look on her face.

"th... th... Thorn?..." she inquired, hardly believing her eyes. Oh she was going to get into big trouble over this.

Thorn was pleased to be recognized and his frown left him. What was a human chick doing out here in the woods all alone? He noticed her fear and smiled wickedly, stepping towards her.

**You wouldn't make much of a meal for me small one.**

The little girl's eyes widened in fear... This was a thought that she had not considered.

"Do dragons eat little girls?" she asked her voice shaking a bit.

She took a step backwards, hoping that the answer to her question was 'no.'

Thorn liked nothing better than to intimidate and impress the humans he encountered, and he lowered himself to look his great red eye into the child's.

As the dragon's eye narrowed, a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"I would have to try it once before I could say either way."

With that his tongue darted out expectantly.

A chill of fear coursed through the girl and her face contorted with uncertainty.

Her breath came in quick gasps as she backed up, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Please d...d...d...don't eat me..."

Thorn was having a great time watching the tiny human cower. It made him feel powerful, and he himself not even a year old.

**There isn't a lot to you, but you do smell tender,** he teased.

At that the dragon took a considerable inhale, that pulled the girls hair towards the dragon's nostrils. As he scented her, his tongue darted out in appreciation of the appetizing aroma. In truth, she did smell tasty.

**Umm..**

Ta'Leah gasped at the dragons words, and tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

As Thorn inhaled her scent, her hands moved to secure her hair as it danced about terrified face.

"Please... no," came her choked whisper.

Her eyes were squeezed tight, her hands balled into small fists and pulled up to her chest in an attempt to brace herself against his immanent attack.

Thorn watched the girl. She was shaking, and frozen with fear, but she didn't run, or try to fight. She just waited for her fate to befall her. Images of himself as a hatchling being beaten down by Shruikan suddenly flashed in the ruby dragon's mind, and thoroughly robbed him of his enjoyment.

Why did he have to go and think of that? Was Murtagh right? Was the dragon going soft?

**Be still child...** he told her gently. **I have changed my mind. I won't eat you.**

The child was still shaking but she opened her eyes to look at the face of her tormenter. He seemed sad, but the girl could barely even think through her tears.

Her lower lip trembled as she tried to get control of herself and then suddenly she felt her anger rise. And rise it did. Hauling off, she swung her little arm, and slapped the dragon on his sensitive muzzle.

"You are mean!" she accused with more conviction than a three year old should normally have. "You are so _mean_ to me... Go away!"

Thorn's eyes widened at the sting made by the tiny hand, and he pulled back from her reach. He saw her trembling pout, and held back a grin of admiration. Many grown men would never think of striking him so.

"Yes child," he nodded sadly. "I _was_ being mean to you, and that was wrong."

The dragon smiled then, and held his claw opened and face up in a giving gesture.

"But I'd like to make it up to you. Climb up and I'll take you for a ride in the clouds."

The child eyed the dragon suspiciously as she listened to his 'sort of' apology. She flinched at the huge red claw in front of her at first, but then she gasped. It was then that she comprehended his offer of a flight. It was then that her eyes widened with surprise, and a bright smile flooded her pretty face.

"Sure!" she squealed with delight as she climbed up into the dragon's claw. "Oh my gosh!"

The girl's easy acceptance of his offer, moved Thorn. He took her gently in his talons, and looked down at her smiling face.

**Hold on, little one,** he said as he pressed his hind feet against the earth to leap into the air, and he pumped his wings to gain altitude quickly.

The ground dropped from beneath them, and the child's view was spectacular as the dragon held her to his chest; close to his heart.

The child's excited giggle turned into a gasp of terror as everything she was used to seeing fell away. Then her eyes looked up, and the whole of the world was in view. Her gasp of terror disappeared, to be replaced by a squeal of delight...

"Look how big it is..."

Thorn's smile grew, and his thrum of pleasure could be felt through his chest reverberating against the girl's back.

**Yes little one,** he agreed with a nod. **The world is very big.**

The wind blew her hair, and made her blink. But there was nothing more thrilling than the feel of the dragon's heart thumping in his chest behind her. She could feel it from where she was held against him. It made the child feel very alive, and very safe.

"Oh, thank you Thorn," she said above the whistling air. "I want to ride a dragon when I get big."

**But child, you are already riding a dragon and you are only a hatchling.**

Ta'Leah giggled and nodded at the dragon's wise words. She was already riding a dragon, and therefore she was a dragon rider.

Thorn smiled at her enthusiasm, until he felt his rider's mental call of distress. From the flash of images he was sent, he could see that Murtagh was under attack by a group of urgals.

Growling, the dragon turned, and increased his speed in an attempt to reach his partner's side in time to assist him.

**This may get dangerous, little one** he warned the child.

At the sound of the dragon's growl, the girl felt a chill run through her. Fear gripped her; not knowing what was going to happen... something dangerous... something bad...

Gripping the talon that encircled her, the little girl made herself even smaller in an attempt to disappear entirely.

The dragon shielded the child from the branches of the trees as he broke through the canopy over the battle scene.  
The rider was surrounded by urgals, most of them already dead, and now that a dragon had appeared, the remaining batch of unwholesome creatures made a dash for the woods.

Murtagh slumped to the ground exhausted as the dragon landed next to him.

**Need a ride?** the crimson beast smiled wryly.

Murtagh's amusement showed on his face till his eyes lit on the girl in his claw.

"Thorn, what the hell is that?"

**Heh heh... this is my new rider.**

The child pushed her hair back, and pulled out a bit of leaves and debris that had caught in her wind swept hair. She blinked to see the urgals as they ran from the scene, terribly outnumbered now that reinforcements had arrived.

Uncertainty filled her heart at the rider's reaction to her presence, but the dragon's words gave her the courage to flash a smile and giggle.

"Are you Murtagh?"

Thorn would have been surprised at her question, if she had not known who he was when they met. It was unusual for one so small to be aware of the names of the enemies about her.

Murtagh was left speechless, though he did nod 'yes' to answer her. The rest of his conversation was a mental joust with his dragon.

~Thorn, what in the world are you thinking?~

**She is cute, isn't she?**

~Thorn!~ the rider blinked in disbelief. ~You already have a rider... unless you are looking to replace me with another.~

The dragon's amused thrumming reverberated in the air, and tickled the girl's back.

**Can I keep her?** Thorn pleaded. **Please?**

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Many of you may have heard of the so called "Purge." But have you considered both sides to the argument? Open your eyes to what is really happening... **

**There is a huge push going on, intending to force the hosting site "FanFiction" to alter their rules, and bend to the will of a boisterous minority of authors. **

**I find this to be just another example of Author-Bullying. This sight belongs to the Administrators; and it is their tedious job to keep this place working smoothly, and within the established laws and parameters. They do this so we can enjoy sharing our imaginations and enjoyment with each other in a safe and legal environment.**

**The Admins deserve our support!... not our contempt. For more information, or to voice your opinion, you can visit the following Forum. There you will find intelligent discussions about the issue that so many are up in arms against, but so few really understand.**

**.**

**************w w w . fanfiction forum/In_Support_Of_The_Admins /112143/**

**************.**

**********I challenge you to keep an open mind and visit the Forum listed above. Remember, it is always wise to look at both sides of an issue, before choosing a side, or putting you name to a petition.**


	2. Part Two

**A/Notes: Posted 6-16-2012**

**I stumbled upon this old {old} story that was written years ago by myself and another fan. I ask you to forgive the less than polished writing. But I felt it should be presented very close to the way it was originally written; as a roleplay exercise. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am still working on my other stories... slowly, but surely. **

**Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

**The Simplest Save**

**Part: Two**

~Thorn, what in the world were you thinking?~

**She is cute, isn't she?**

~Thorn!~ the rider blinked in disbelief. ~You already have a rider, unless you are looking to replace me with another.~

The dragon's amused thrumming reverberated in the air, and tickled the girl's back.

**Can I keep her?** Thorn pleaded. **Please?**

**CONTINUED...**

Ta'Leah giggled at the tickling vibration that emanated from the dragon's laugh. Her smile at the rider turned into shock as she gazed about the clearing... or rather battlefield, strewn with dead urgal bodies.

She had urgal friends back at home, or protectors anyways, and the sight of these urgals lying dead, caused her more than a bit of discomfort. Still, she was old enough to know that there were evil urgals as well as good among their kind.

"Why did you kill them?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Murtagh saw her young face turn to fear and dismay at the sight of the death that surrounded her. His own expression hardened, and he became a bit sarcastic with her.

"Why don't you look around closely, and see if you can guess," he hissed with a snarl.

Thorn threw his rider a scathing look of disapproval. His rider could surely see that the child had meant no offense.

The girl's face screwed up in distaste, first at the rider's response, and then at the scene, as she did as he instructed. She gazed at the fallen figures.

These urgals were typical tribal urgals, except that many of them carried weapons of the empire, as if they had been stolen or confiscated after a battle. The bodies were scattered about in a wide circle around the rider's position. He had been surrounded. Though some had been killed by magic, most were showing wounds inflicted my Murtagh's sword Zar'roc.

"Well?" he insisted after giving her plenty of time to make her observations. "You tell me why you think I might have killed them."

The small girl listened as she glanced about the morbid scene. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, and before turning back to the insistent rider.

"I don't know..." she hedged uncertainly. "Were they attacking you?"

Thorn thrummed happily at hearing the child's answer.

**See 'oh Reckless One,' she is smarter than she looks.**

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at the girl's answer, impressed in spite of himself.

"That would be correct. Do you begrudge me defending my life against attackers?"

The girl met his eyes sheepishly, and shook her head.

"No, you were right to defend yourself..."

Then her head tilted to one side, and her eyes narrowed as if studying the rider.

"But why..." her words seemed to catch in her throat, but she struggled past her fear to drop her question on him like a bomb... "Why do you attack the varden? Why do you attack Nasuada, Eragon and Saphira?"

The question hung in the air, creating a heaviness that permeated the entire area.

Murtagh's eyes drifted to the tree line... to look anywhere but at the girl. His heart caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. "Because... I am weak," he whispered.

The ruby dragon growled fiercely at this. **You most certainly are not weak.**

"I am compared to '_him_'..." The dragon had no answer to that.

Murtagh might have looked away, but Ta'Leah's gaze never strayed form the rider's face. And she listened intently, wanting to understand, able to hear both the dragon and rider's conversation. Then the girl's eyes widened as Murtagh mentioned '_him_.'

"You mean the king... don't you..." Her small voice was almost a whisper, as if she feared that her words might be overheard by the fearsome monster who occupied the throne. "Anyone is weak compared to him."

The riders eyes returned to the girl, who seemed intelligent beyond her years. Nodding, he found he had lost all of his words. What more could he say to her, anyways.

The king dictated his actions, and Murtagh only had enough control to direct how he went about fulfilling his orders. It wasn't much, but it had allowed him to spare his enemies more often than they knew.

Murtagh's eyes closed as he remembered that this small child was his enemy, and he could do nothing about it. Wearily, he lowered himself to sit on the ground.

The girl looked at him, and thought he looked lost. Suddenly this mighty rider who had just fought off a hundred urgals, seemed no more frightening to her than a small boy. Placing her tiny hands on either side of his face, she waited for him to open his eyes before she spoke... "It'll be okay..." she promised. "I won't let him hurt you."

She didn't know how she would do it, but she felt the need to protect him.

He could see by her serious expression that she had meant what she said. And again something pulled at his heart. He tried to scoff, to utter a laugh, but it turned into a sob of despair, which he swallowed hard. The rider's eyes locked onto hers as if his life depended on them. And even Thorn was shocked into silence.  
"You'll protect me..." he whispered in disbelief.

Ta'Leah nodded, and her serious expression melted into a beautiful smile. Suddenly, she was certain of her decision, and that somehow she could help this lost boy... this lost rider.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and wrapped her little arms around the rider's neck.

"You are safe with me..."

The rider held her close, and several tears ran down his cheeks; not many, just a few, but Thorn felt each one as they traced the contours of his partner's face. And then he felt the tremor that washed through the rider's frame.

Something was different. But he didn't know what it was.

**Murtagh,** the dragon began hesitantly. **I believe her.**

The girl nodded her agreement with Thorn. And pulling back to look at the rider, she grew thoughtful. She knew that to banish her own fears, she had but to deny them out loud using her words. Words were powerful, this she knew. And the most powerful of words were those of the Ancient Language. Eragon had told her as much once.

"I know... I know... You need to tell yourself; say that you are free of the bad old king... Say it over and over... Say it in the Ancient Language... Keep saying it and it will come true."

She seemed so certain, but the rider knew that wasn't how things worked.

Looking at the little girl's serious face, Murtagh's quirk of a grin twisted into a grimace. How could he say something in the Ancient Language that wasn't true. It was impossible to lie in the Ancient Language. And a wave of despair washed over him.

**Try it Murtagh,** his dragon encouraged. **Try it in the common tongue at least.**

Thorn's hopeful attitude was the only thing that kept the rider from drowning in the deep sadness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

The rider seemed so sad now. It hurt Ta'Leah's heart just to look at him. A great sadness fell over her face to match his, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He can't have you anymore... You and Thorn are mine... and I won't let '_him_' have you."

She had declared her heart... would the rider speak his?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**I don't really expect any complimentary reviews on this one. It was written in my younger years with a friend that I used to RP with. It's heroine is a three year old 'sue' but she is rather lovable and if anyone puts her down, that person risks the wrath of Thorn's revenge. The big guy just adores her.**

**Even so, I hope you find this tale at least a bit amusing.**

**XD**


	3. Part Three

**A/Notes: Posted 7-22-2012**

**I stumbled upon this old {old} story that was written years ago by myself and another fan. I ask you to forgive the less than polished writing. But I felt it should be presented very close to the way it was originally written; as a roleplay exercise. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am still working on my other stories... slowly, but surely. **

**Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

**The Simplest Save**

**Part: Three**

**Try it Murtagh,** his dragon encouraged. **Try it in the common tongue at least.**  
Thorn's hopeful attitude was the only thing that kept the rider from drowning in the deep sadness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

The rider seemed so sad now. It hurt Ta'Leah's heart just to look at him. A great sadness fell over her face to match his, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He can't have you anymore... You and Thorn are mine... I won't let him have you."

She had said her part... would the rider say his?

**CONTINUED...**

Taking a deep emotional breath, Murtagh gave her a minute nod.

"I am yours, little one, yours and Thorn's... and no one else's." He said it in the common tongue. He said the words fiercely, for he ached for them to be true.

Then in the ancient language he added...

..:: The king has no more power over me ::..

And the impact of his own words stunned him.

Not knowing any of the Ancient Language, Ta'Leah could only react to Murtagh's surprise. She leaned back and took a deep breath, almost fearful of what had just happened.  
"What?" she gasped. "What is it?"

The rider was still too stunned to reply, but Thorn wasn't.

**It worked,** his words whispered reverently within the girl's mind. **We are free.**

Murtagh knew that there had to be more to it than that. Perhaps some of the change had been brought about by his and Thorn's struggle this last month following the deaths of the elders, Oromis and Glaedr. But however it had happened, their ties to this little girl had somehow solidified their new names, and freed them from the king's grasp.

"We are free..." the rider repeated under his breath, barely daring to believe it.

"Thanks to you..." he finished with a hint of a smile.

Delighted, the girl squealed and threw her arms around Murtagh's neck, hugging him. She had done it... Wouldn't her sister be pleased...

"Murtagh," she giggled. "You have to come home with me..."

The smile drained from the rider's face as he contemplated the girl's invitation

"Even though I am free..." he said stumbling over his words, "it's not likely that I'll be welcome in the company of the Varden."

The dragon snorted his dismay, blowing Murtagh's hair, just to irritate him.

**Murtagh, do NOT give up before you even try.**

The girl pondered the problem. She knew of Eragon and Saphira's anger towards the ruby pair, but she was a very observant little girl. Having witnessed her sister speaking with the blue rider about Murtagh, it was clear that Eragon was torn in his feelings for his brother.

"He would attack you both on sight," she agreed sadly. "But if I were with you, they couldn't attack, not without hurting me... You both could talk... explain things..."

Ta'Leah looked up grinning with pride at her amazing idea.

Murtagh seemed surprised at the child's sensible idea. Eragon would be hesitant indeed to attack the red pair if they held a hostage. It was obvious that Nasuada wasn't the only clever one in her family.

A smile lit his face and even reached his eyes.

"That's a good idea. But I may have to make an adjustment or two to it... You trust me right?"

"I definitely trust you," she declared beaming with delight. "Both of you..." Her eyes danced as she gazed at the ruby dragon. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Murtagh marveled at the child's courage, and held her securely as he mounted the ruby dragon.  
"Alright Thorn, You heard the little lady. To the Varden."

Thorn flashed a dragon smile at Ta'Leah before turning, and with a running start, his wings snapped open and pressed them skyward. The small glade and the forest fell below them as the dragon gained height. And tears came to the eyes of both dragon and rider at the incomparable sensation of unfettered flight; free from the constraints of their mad ex-master, the king.

Ta'Leah saw no tears. She saw only the arms of the rider holding her in place as they sped over the countryside and toward the southern skies.

* * *

So intrigued by the view, Ta'Leah did not notice the passage if time; traveling by dragon was much faster than by horse.

Murtagh figured that he was getting close to the Varden, as he noticed numerous rebel reconnaissance parties scouring the countryside, and as they spotted the ruby pair, they all reacted with alarm. Well, that was to be expected, he figured.

~Thorn, fly lower so they can see the girl...~

The ruby dragon complied though he stayed far enough to be sure they weren't hit by any weapon... But the enemy did not attack, they fled in panic. Satisfied that they had been seen, the dragon gained height once again and continued south.

* * *

Nasuada was grateful to finally receive news from the search party. Staring at the image in the scrying mirror, she did her best to look calm and collected.

"M'Lady..." Roran announced. "I've seen the child... The red rider has her, and is headed in your direction."

Nasuada had not been expecting to hear this. She went very quiet for a moment as she considered what all this could mean. Surely nothing good for the Varden, nothing good for her or her sister Ta'Leah.

"Thank you general, I'll contact Eragon at once."

The Varden leader watched as the vision in the mirror darkened and then swirled to form a new image...

"Eragon, Saphira... Murtagh has been spotted on his way to Feinster, and he has Ta'Leah with him." Nasuada steadied herself with a deep breath. She loved her sister, but this had to be a trap. This was the most difficult decision she could imagine, but she had to choose for all the people, not just one little girl. And in the back of her mind, she could not believe that Murtagh would actually hurt the child... she prayed he would not.

"Eragon, you and Saphira are not... I repeat NOT to risk yourselves for the sake of the girl. She is my sister, but she is of little consequence compared to the fate of the world. Do not give in to Murtagh's demands. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand," came the reply after a shocked pause.

Eragon shook with some unknown feeling. His brother had never stooped this low before, and the young rider wasn't sure that he could follow his liege lord's explicit orders in this matter. The life of an innocent little girl was at stake, and he fought to steady his fury at the unfair situation.

**Don't worry young one,** Saphira comforted her rider, as she changed course to intercept the incoming enemy. **We will find a way to rescue her.**

"And what about him?" Eragon asked nearly choking on his emotion. What of his brother? What hope was there for him?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Posted: 7-22-2012**

**A/Notes:**

**.**

**To whom it may concern,**

_**I am currently unable to post in any forums... But that isn't the worst blow.**_

_**We are currently having an issue with our communications vendor, and may lose all phone, cable and internet over the issue. If it does happen, it will likely be sudden, and last anywhere from a week to a month. So if I disappear, you will at least know that I didn't just die.**_

_**Farewell until my return, **_**Restrained Freedom**


	4. Part Four

**A/Notes: Posted 7-22-2012**

**This is an alert to anyone who enjoys a good solid story, well written and full of powerful images... NO, no I am not speaking about my meager works... I am referring to "Sons of War" by TheLastRider. If you are not already following it, I have to encourage you to give it a try... It will blow you away. **

**Please forgive the frequent POV changes of my story, it was originally written as a roleplay exercise. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am still working on my other stories... slowly, but surely. **

**Thank you all for your support. You all are the reason I love FanFiction.**

* * *

**The simplest Save**

**Part: Three**

Eragon shook with some unknown feeling. His brother had never stooped this low before, and the young rider wasn't sure that he could follow his liege lord's explicit orders in this matter. The life of an innocent little girl was at stake, and Eragon fought to steady his fury at the unfair situation.

**Don't worry young one,** Saphira comforted her rider, as she changed course to intercept the incoming enemy. **We will find a way to rescue her.**

"And what about him?" Eragon asked nearly choking on his emotion. What of his brother? What hope was there for him?

**Continued...**

* * *

Ta'Leah leaned back against the red rider and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair. She had never felt so free as she did now. It was as if she belonged on the back of a great scaled dragon. Her arms reached out and caressed the air on either side of her.

Murtagh watched her for a while. Pure enjoyment poured through her and he smiled a little as he let himself feel the joy of flying as she did. Usually his order stole the joy from such moments. But now, he too was free. Deep breaths coursed through him, and it was almost a shock to hear Thorn in his head calling his attention to the tiny blue speck on the distant horizon. The tiny blue speck that was getting larger and closer with every wingbeat.

Laying a hand on Ta'Leah's shoulder, the rider pulled the blood-red sword from the sheath. It was time to make his brother see sense... if they could...

The metallic sound of the rider's sword being drawn caused the small girl to stiffen. She took in a quick breath, blinking against the wind and searching the skies ahead, but seeing nothing yet. Suddenly she felt scared... for herself, for Murtagh, and for Thorn.

"It will be okay..." she swallowed, "won't it?"

Murtagh hesitated for a nervous moment. He knew his brother, or he thought he did. The overly compassionate youth would surely hold back for the child's sake. But how long had it been since he had traveled and truly talked with him? Over half a year, surely. That is a long time for a warrior to harden. Uncertain of the truth, he spoke.

"It will be okay," he said, and the words seemed to give him as much courage as it did her. "You'll need to play along... You are our hostage, and for him to buy this, I need to threaten your life."

The very shiny and very sharp rider's sword took its place poised at the child's neck. And Murtagh's expression darkened, knowing that his brother would be able to make out his features...

The blue pair continued their advance, but at the last moment, they veered off to begin circling with the red pair. They appeared to be at a standoff of sorts, as Murtagh observed his brother's expressive face go from shock, to disbelief, and finally fury.

"I never thought of you as a coward, Morzansson."

At this Murtagh snarled, an honest feeling of rage bubbling within him at being referenced to his cursed father.

**Cation, my reckless rider,** Thorn warned him, and Murtagh reigned in his feelings... for the moment at least.

..:: Land and meet with me... and see who is the coward ::.. the red rider replied in the Ancient Language.

..:: After you coward, ::.. the blue rider responded in kind before adding further insult. ..:: Traitor... slave of the king ::..

In spite of Saphira's pressure to wait till the additional elves arrived to land, Eragon felt confident that the enemy was running out of options, if he was stooping to taking children hostage. A new low even for him.

"Follow him down..." he told his sapphire partner. "I'm more likely to be successful at freeing the girl, from the ground."

*The girl has a name... Ta'Leah,* Saphira reminded him. Eragon's face reddened with embarrassment that he could never quite remember the child's name, in spite of her being Nasuada's adopted sister.

The blue pair begrudgingly followed the red dragon, with suspicion and caution.

Thorn looked back and grinned at Saphira with anticipation, and Murtagh had to stifle a laugh. ~We're supposed to be kidnappers Thorn.~ This whole plan seemed to be coming apart at the seams, but the whole goal was to land close enough to his brother that they could speak without having to battle. In that respect, things were going perfectly. And Murtagh had to admit the sensation of freedom made it difficult keeping a straight face, let alone pretending aggression. But he somehow fought the urge to grin as they landed and turned to address Eragon as his sword slowly lowered.

..:: Brother, no longer am I the slave of the king. Thorn and I have been freed ::.. His chest tightened as he hoped with everything in him that his brother would believe him.

Eragon regarded his opponent with disdain. There was no way that he was going to endanger the lives of Saphira or the child by dropping his guard.

..:: You are lying even now Murtagh ::.. he replied in kind. The Ancient Language was known as the language of truth and you couldn't knowing speak a lie while using it. But Eragon knew that you could still use it to deceive if you worded things carefully.

..:: But if you will release the child, we can discuss this further ::..

Eragon intended the further discussion to include swords and his continued readied stance spoke to that truth more so than the use of any verbal language.

"Let her go Murtagh..." he warned.

Murtagh scowled puzzled that Eragon did not believe his words spoken clearly in the Ancient Language. And if he did not believe him, then they would have to fight, and Murtagh did not want to do that. He was sick of fighting with his brother. Silently he wondered just what it would take to convince him.

If he was going to be received as an enemy, then he might as well play the part. In a hair's breath the blood red sword swung up to the child's throat causing her to gasp at the unexpected move.

"Fine then brother, if you prefer that I am the enemy, then have it your way... But the child stays with me."

Eragon scowled seeing the child's eyes widen in surprise at Murtagh's unexpected move.  
"Damnit Murtagh, stop hiding behind a child."  
Hoping to humiliate him into fighting, the blue rider narrowed his eyes and looked at the other with contempt.  
"Are you so afraid of losing to me that you stoop this low?"

Murtagh grit his teeth, he was so furious. His brother's words were pushing at his weak spot... his pride. This was not how the red rider had hoped this would go...

"Thorn!" he barked angrily, but it wasn't the dragon he was angry with.

The dragon moved to take Ta'Leah in his fisted claw, and then backed off a bit to watch the show. His smile never left his face, though he tried to make it look as threatening a smile as he could. Being a dragon that wasn't too difficult.

"Make sure Saphira knows to keep out of this," Murtagh hissed raising his sword in a ready defensive stance. "This is between you and me, brother."

Ta'Leah gasped at the unexpected sensation of being grabbed by a dragon's claw, but she clung to Thorn's secure fist and watched the fight between brothers begin...

Eragon saw with satisfaction, that his half-brother was finally pushed into fighting. This time things would be different... This time there would be a victor... And it was going to be the blue rider.

Raising his new sword Brisingr in its first fight against a real rider, Eragon roared, leaping towards Murtagh and fueled with an angry fire.

"Brisingr" and the blue sword ignited, an outward expression of the fire within the rider...

Why did it have to come to this? Murtagh was angry as well, but more angry that he had been unable to avert this battle. He didn't want to fight his brother. He wanted to join him, and battle at his side. Damnit that was all he ever wanted. And it wasn't fair...

As Eragon charged and the sword lit, the red rider snarled, rushing to meet him.

"You're the one who wants this fight... do what you will." And with the last word, Murtagh threw the blood red Zar'roc past his brother and into a tree several yards behind him. Defenseless and defiant, Murtagh glared at his brother, uncertain of what he would do.

Thorn gasped from the edge of the clearing. The dragon hadn't expected his rider to make this move...

The half-brothers were so close when the red sword swished past the blue rider that he had been unable to deflect it. And Eragon's shock over the swiftness and unexpectedness of the attack was eclipsed by the realization that he himself had not been the target. By the time all this had processed in his brain, it was too late to avoid the downswing of his reflexive counter.

If it had not been for the combined efforts of both brothers, Eragon's attempt to change the trajectory of the blades path, and Murtagh twisting to avoid the fiery sword, the battle between the brothers might have been ended right then. Why had Murtagh thrown away his sword? And even more importantly, why had Eragon swung wide to spare his brother?... his 'not brother...'

Confusion, anger, and self-reproach flashed across Eragon's face before the sneer of disbelief returned.

"What kind of trick is this?" he asked the red rider,

The red rider saw the conflicting feelings in his brother's eyes. Eragon was not very good at hiding his emotions. Though he recognized his own face would have expressed relief as the blue blade cleared his body with a whole millimeter to spare. This was it... His brother was listening to him... He would either believe him, or not... spare him, or remove him from the face of Alagaesia.

"We are free," he spoke each word with emphasis, his eyes flashing to his dragon. "Everything that happened in the past cannot be changed, I have no more control over that, than I did at the time it happened. Blame me for my crimes... Hate me if you must... But let me help..." A haunted expression fell on the red rider. "Don't fight the king alone..." he whispered.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Posted: 7-27-2012**

**A/Notes:**

**.**

**To whom it may concern,**

_**FYI: Update of my current situation...**_

_**The issue with our communications vendor has not been resolved. There is still possible that we may lose all phone, cable and internet over the issue. If it does happen, I will be able to post something quickly and update my profile with a general explanation. So if I disappear, you will at least know that I didn't just die.**_

_**Farewell until my next return, **_**Restrained Freedom**


	5. Part Five

**A/Notes: Posted 11-03-2012**

**I can't help but chuckle at this collaborative work from years ago; mostly fluff, but lots of fun. I only hope you will all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Now I simply must encourage everyone I meet to check out a new story. "The Warrior and the Dragon"_ by kumar LaVoixDuSud_. So far it is two chapters into the work, and I am utterly captivated. The writing is excellent, the emotions are enthralling, and the so far the plot sparks of being prophetic and gripping. Do yourself a favor and give it a read.**

* * *

**The Simplest Save**

**Part: Five**

This was it... His brother was listening to him... He would either believe him, or not... He would spare him, or remove him from the face of Alagaesia.

"We... are... free," Murtagh spoke each word with emphasis, his eyes flashing to his dragon. "Everything that has happened in the past cannot be changed. I have no more control over that now, than I did at the time it happened. Blame me for my crimes... Hate me if you must... But let me help..." A haunted expression fell on the red rider. "Don't fight the king alone..." he whispered.

_**Continued...**_

Eragon was torn. He wanted it to be true. For all these months everyone including Saphira had ground in the message that he must let go of his feelings for his brother. They had repeatedly reinforced the point that for the king to be defeated, Eragon must first kill Murtagh. It was with bitterness and then vengeance that he had accepted these facts. He didn't know how to believe this, and if he did, would things be better or worse?

His eyes found the girl caught in the ruby monster's claw. She looked positively happy... huh? There was Ta'Leah smiling and waving. It was almost bizarre.

"It's true Eragon..." she squealed with delight. "It's true. I freed them myself... I made them free."

The blue rider was in such a state of disbelief, he simply couldn't respond.

Dropping his blade, Eragon brought his stunned gaze back to Murtagh...

Murtagh glanced back at the girl as she spoke, and then his gaze met Eragon's. He hardly believe his eyes as his brother dropped his blade. First the girl had handed him freedom, and now she had carved for him a link into acceptance.

Thorn was grinning like an idiot, and Murtagh dropped his head back and laughed. The feeling was so good.

"Brother..." Murtagh said past the lump in his throat. But what could he say; everything and nothing. He wanted to apologize for all he had done against the Varden, and against him. He wanted to scold his brother for leaving him to be captured in the first place, and then for doing nothing to help him escape his hell. He wanted to rush up to him and throw his arms around his brother and feel the kinship he had never before known in his life. But in the end all he said was this.

"Brother, it is good to be free..."

Brushing aside Saphira's raging concerns, Eragon strode over to his brother and embraced him, though he was so confused by his feelings, he wasn't sure till the last moment whether he was going to hug Murtagh or slug him. The blue rider had lost hope that there could be any healing between him and his one-time friend, turned evil brother. But even as he held him, bitterness welled up within him for the loss of Hrothgar, Oromis and Glaedr. He swallowed and backed away, the ambivalence haunting his elvish features.

"Murtagh..." he choked out as he tried to look the red rider in the eyes. "I don't know how we can ever fix things..."

The older boy frowned as reality crashed in on his happiness. How _could_ he fix the things he had done? How could _anyone_ even expect it of him?

"We both know brother that I have no power to turn back time. Nor did I have power to act otherwise at the times my deeds were done. You may not believe it... but I was as helpless as those I attacked. And I care not that you or anyone else believe me. I know the truth... Accept my help now... or send me on my way..."

Eragon's eyes flashed with doubt at the thought of Murtagh being as 'helpless' as his victims. But then he had witnessed the killing of Oromis and Gaedr. The king had taken over his rider completely for that slaying.

"You have to realize that this will take time for me to process... for me to understand... and accept."

"But Eragon, you have to..." the small voice sounded, as the girl climbed down. She ran over to Murtagh and jump into his arms.

"You are brothers... you need each other..." she pleaded turning to face the Varden's champion.

"Just say '_yes_' Eragon." She turned back to the red rider again as she added with a smile. "Besides... they are mine, and I'm not going to let anyone harm them."

Murtagh saw the clouds of doubt that shadow over his brother's face, and his chest tightened with an angry sort of desperation. He was about to snarl out a retort... a warning not to take too long, or he would simply go and leave the blue rider to fight the king alone. But the pleading in the girl's voice stayed his tongue.

As she'd rushed up to him, and Murtagh swept her up into his arms, he felt powerless to refuse her. What had come over him, he wondered. But his dragon knew...

**You cannot deny the wishes of your protector, my rider.**

Thorn's wise words and the girls smile were Murtagh's undoing, and he broke into a wide grin.  
"You have your liege lord brother, and I have mine..."

Ta'Leah beamed at Murtagh and then turned to smile at Eragon.

"See? I made them free..." she grinned.

Eragon let out a shuddered breath and nodded. Images flashed through his mind... Murtagh shooting the ra'zac... the red rider killing the dwarven king... Murtagh storming the prison in Gilead to rescue him... the enemy stealing Zar'roc from his hand... Murtagh risking his freedom to escort him to the doors of the Varden... the hand of the possessed rider slaying the elf rider Oromis... his friend Murtagh, fighting at his side against the invading urgals... his enemy Murtagh, standing over him and sparing himself and Saphira... Finally the images abated and he looked upon his brother, seeing him for what he truly was; a warrior, angry and proud, imperfect but good in spite of everything.

"Stay brother..." he said finally. "Somehow, we'll find a way."

Murtagh's smile returned, not quite as brightly as it had been a few moments ago, but it was there and with it 'hope.' He had hope that against the odds, he would get a third chance. The second chance had come and gone; ripped from him when the twins abducted him from Farthen Dur. So this was his third -and likely final- chance. With each chance the odds of his being accepted dwindled, but he would grasp this chance with a fierce tenacity and not let go for anything.

'_Oh please let fate be kind just this once... for Thorn if not for me..._' he prayed.

Out loud he spoke to his brother, and held on to the child like his life depended on her.

"I want to stay... I want to make a difference... But brother, I believe my presence should remain secret for many reasons... the empire's spies not being the least of them... and Varden morale and solidarity being the greatest."

Something like relief crossed the blue rider's face. He had been so worried how to handle this eventual possibility, that the suggestion to keep it secret came as a wonderful relief, and he nodded agreement, though he noted the child in Murtagh's ams seemed unhappy about that part. She nearly pouted.

Trying his best to ignore her, Eragon decided to make a suggestion.

"Murtagh, you and Thorn can find a hiding place in the lower tip of the Spine. It is a couple hours from Feinster by air, but you would be unobserved coming and going and relatively safe. Saphira and I could meet you here every other day or so for hunting, sparing, planning and so forth."

The youth was actually rather proud of his suggestion, though it left him with a pang of guilt for the amount of time he would be leaving his brother alone in the Spine.

"What do you think?" Eragon asked hopefully.

"I think it stinks!" huffed the girl with folded arms and a pouting face.

Murtagh and Thorn both seemed both surprised and pleased by the blue rider's suggestion. Maybe Eragon was feeling guilty about leaving his brother to his solitude, but to Murtagh, it was the highest indication of Eragon's trust. And he hadn't expected that at all. His appreciative nod, accepting his brother's suggestion, turned into a chuckle of amusement at the girl's grouchy rejection.

"Don't worry Ta'Leah, I'm sure that Eragon will gladly bring you with him when he visits."

**If he doesn't, I'll fly out to the Varden encampment and get you myself,** Thorn told her with a gravelly laugh.

Eragon was about to agree with Murtagh's words when the girl replied in a very adamant tone.

"Oh no!... You are NOT sending me away. You are _my_ rider... If you stay, then I stay."

She had only just started to find life interesting with a dragon and rider at her beckon call. And she had no intention of giving up this new friendship.

Eragon frowned and looked to Murtagh hoping that he could talk some sense into the child...

Murtagh gave a thoughtful grimace as he imagined the complications of keeping the child with him at the camp. After a couple moments, he looked her in the eye and agreed noncommittally to her request.

"Ta'Leah... How about you come with us, and spend the night at camp, then Eragon can contact Nasuada and we will decide together what is best to do... alright?"

Murtagh's hopeful face was an indication of just how uncertain he was about handling the child.

Thorn was happy though, and thrummed with pleasure... partly due to the situation that had resolved even better than he had pictured, and partly because of the lovely but wary blue scaled female standing not far from him.

The girl was thinking, obviously as her eyes flitted between Eragon, Murtagh, and the beautiful dragons... Then she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright," she agreed, believing firmly that once the red pair saw how grown up and helpful that she was, they would insist on keeping her. "We all stay together for tonight."

Eragon let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding, relief flooding through him. It wasn't the best solution, of that he was sure, but he himself had not been able to think of anything better. Moving to mount Saphira, Eragon looked back over his shoulder to speak.

"Well, I guess we better find a good place to set up camp."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/Notes: Posted 11-03-2012**

**Now don't forget to look up the story "The Warrior and the Dragon"_ by kumar LaVoixDuSud_. You can find it listed in My Favorites. Do yourself a favor and give it a read. I promise you won't regret it.**


	6. Part Six

**A/Notes: Posted 12-12-12**

**When you read this, remember it was written years ago with a friend {role play style} and is more or less being posted for fun. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Simplest Save**

**Part: Six**

Eragon let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding, relief flooding through him. Taking the girl with them wasn't the best solution, of that he was sure, but he himself had not been able to think of anything better. Moving to mount Saphira, Eragon looked back over his shoulder to speak.

"Well, I guess we better find a good place to set up camp."

**_Continued..._**

Murtagh nodded agreement and climbed up on Thorn's saddle. He knew that the dragon was still tired, but Thorn's endurance was great. Now that they didn't fear having to defend themselves at the end of the journey, they were free to continue until exhaustion took them, if need be.

Angling back towards the lower tip of the Spine, allowed the four to arrive with plenty of light to scout out an adequate location... And they found one; a cave nestled along the southern point of the range, facing the south, almost directly west of Feinster, surrounded by a well forested series of valleys and foothills, and with a view of the distant sea on a clear day.

Both Murtagh and Thorn felt immediately that it was the right place, and the ruby dragon circled around for a landing.

Having regained some of his former boldness during the day's flight, Murtagh claimed rather than asked for permission to choose the spot.

"If you've no objection, brother, we'll camp here."

Murtagh's returning confidence was not lost on Eragon or Saphira. Both eyed him warily before deciding to overlook the red rider's assured attitude. Saphira noticed that Thorn looked quite a bit more tired than she was, and took the time to ask him about it.

Eragon was quite busy helping Murtagh and little Ta'Leah set up a comfortable camp, so conversing with Thorn was a natural activity to choose. She spoke in her mind, throwing her own confidence at the ruby scaled dragon, knowing she could easily best him in his exhausted state, should she need to.

_Does you rider not care for you at all, that he drives you to near exhaustion?_

Thorn shot the female a look of complete scathing. Turning away from her, he found a sandy spot near the back of the cool cavern and dropped into a curled ball of claws and scales.

_Do not speak thus of things you do not know_, the male dragon grumbled irritably.

_Would you not fly tirelessly to help free your rider if the need arose?_

Thorn raised his head and eyed the pretty dragoness with a more critical gaze.

_And do not suppose that my exhaustion leaves me defenseless. It is a condition that I have found myself in frequently. The king is not a kind master._

With that the dragon closed his eyes and lowered his head to the ground to rest.

Saphira regarded the ruby dragon as he seemingly retired to rest. Though she pretended indifference, she was beginning to feel a curiosity about the enemy bloodscales. Still, she had to maintain her dominant air.

_Perhaps you should have chosen your rider more carefully,_ she scoffed tuning away.

Murtagh had set up his bedding and the fire close to the ruby dragon, indicating that his 'guests' should join him. The warmth from the dancing flames took the chill off, and Murtagh set some liquid in a kettle to warm.

"Brother, do you need to contact Nasuada to let her know what has transpired?"

Eragon looked up at his half brother's suggestion. It was indeed prudent to let the Varden leader know the outcome of the encounter. In fact, he really should have informed her right when it happened... but now was what he had to work with.

There was a pool of water on one end of the cavern where a small drizzling waterfall worked diligently to keep it filled. The blue rider moved over to the calm end of the pool and he contacted his liege lord by magic.

"Draumr kópa," he said and a blue glow hit the water and shimmered the surface with the image wasn't showing though, only sound.

"Lady Nasuada... I have news of your sister."

A murmured incantation could be heard in the background and the dark serious face of Ajihad's daughter could be seen

"Tell me then, I pray the news is good... Have you been able to free her from the hands of the red rider?"

From behind the blue rider, and still out of Nasuada's field of vision, Murtagh spoke his mind. "The answer to your question M'Lady is 'No.' Ta'Leah has not been freed. Though in truth she was never my prisoner, in fact it is she who is my liberator."

Murtagh's voice was clear and confident as he delivered this information. Somehow in being freed from the king's power, he felt his own courage and independence returning.

Eragon winced as his brother answering overtop of him. There was so much confusion in how he felt about his brother that he feared his heart would never be resolved. The face of his leader Nasuada took in the red rider's news with stoic indifference. But inside she was another matter entirely. She was concerned for her adopted sister, and she was also affected by Murtagh's return. If it was for real, it could mean many things. But most of all, it meant unrest within the Varden... it meant strife among the allies... it meant renewed pain and distrust settling on her heart.

"Murtagh..." she whispered. "Step up to the water. I wish to see you... and Ta'Leah too."

Taking Ta'Leah's hand in his, Murtagh stepped up so they were in the varden leader's view. He wanted to look strong and confident, but the part of him that was lost and worried showed through his veneer of bravado.

"It won't do your people any good to find out about my presence, M'Lady..." he said opening the conversation with a practical statement. "I suggest that this situation remains secret... I can scout about the Empire's whereabouts and report to Eragon when he checks in on me here."

His eyes flashed over to his brother for signs of his approval before continuing.

"But the truth is that your people will feel safer with me at a distance. And I will feel safer with them at a distance." He refrained from saying 'with you at a distance,' as he truly did not worry that she might wish him ill.

Ta'Leah watched her sister's reaction to the red rider's suggestions, and realized that, in spite of Nasuada's aloof composure, she seemed to have no objection.

"And I am staying here with my rider."

The Varden leader's expression fell into shock at the child's declaration.

"Oh no you are not..." she stated firmly. "You, Ta'Leah are returning immediately with Eragon."

"Nasuada..." Eragon interrupted hesitantly, "I sort of told her we'd spend the night here, and then decide together in the morning... It is too late to make the trip tonight."

Murtagh spoke quickly and in support of Eragon's revelation.

"Worry not Nasuada. Neither Eragon nor I will let any harm befall your sister. Her well being is my first concern and to that end I pledge myself."

There was little in the world that the rider would willingly risk himself for, or bind himself to, but this small child was one of those rare things.

The Varden leader scowled as she quickly assessed their predicament. It was late... And though she was not willing to trust the red pair, she did trust Eragon and Saphira. But the bottom line was that as long as both Murtagh and Ta'Leah refused to be parted, the only way for her to reunite with her sister was to have Eragon and Saphira fly back to the Varden to get her, leaving the red rider alone with the girl...

"What if Saphira returns and brings you back here tonight?" Eragon asked, sensing Nasuada's hesitation. The blue dragon looked sharply at her rider, but said nothing.

Nasuada paled, but nodded slowly.

"Very well, and if there is no objection, I'd like to bring Arya along as well."

Murtagh frowned at the addition of an elf to the party, but made no objection.

"Then it is decided..." the red rider announced and he moved off to attend the fire and start a stew to cooking using dried vegetables and venison slices.

Thorn was quite asleep now, and would not likely awaken till morning anyways.

"You have my word Saphira, I will initiate no hostility towards your rider while you are gone."

Murtagh had noted that Saphira had reacted hesitantly to the suggestion, and he figured that this was the reason.

After Eragon and Nasuada had concluded their business the spell ended and the surface of the pool darkened to it's natural shaded color.

Ta'Leah clapped her hands, delighted with the outcome of the contact. She turned to Murtagh and threw her arms around him once again and giggled.

"See... I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you," her enthusiastic claim drawing a small smile from the rider's lips.

"Hey... careful or you'll make me ruin the stew..." he grumbled to the girl in mock irritation.

The girl saw through the rider's pretense and giggled at his attempt to appear grumpy. She turned around to face the cooking pot of stew and leaned in to take in the aroma.

"Oh my... this smells delicious," she said smiling widely.

Eragon watched this exchange with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Somehow seeing the child's confidence made this whole situation seem 'almost real', and his brother 'almost free', and the odds of being able to bring down the king 'almost doubled'.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/Notes: Posted 12-12-12**

**I could not let the day pass without posting something... XDDD**

**Oh, I have read some incredible stories here on Fanfiction. I can't help but dedicate this chapter from my 'silly' little RolePlay story to all the readers and writers out there that make this place so much fun.**

**Cheers! This one is for all of you.**

**RF**


End file.
